Wolverine
Wolverine (commonly referred to as Logan) is a mutant with the power of accelerated healing, which has allowed him to live for over a century; he also possesses a skeleton and claws coated in the durable metal Adamantium, enhanced physical capabilities, and is a skilled fighter and soldier. Despite living a life full of betrayal, death, and war, Logan still manages to remain a loyal soldier and good man. This has lead him to adopt the X-Men as a second family, and Professor Xavier's dream of mutant-human peace as a maxim in life. Personality Contrary to what his gruff and tough personality may indicate, Wolverine is actually an extremely complex individual. Though very much a gruff person, Logan possesses a strong sense of personal honor shaped by his many years spent in the military, as well as his time in Japan. As he puts it: "I'll take orders from anyone worth following". As a result, he possesses little to no sympathy for those who'd betray his friends. The years of violence he's endured has also desensitized him towards death and killing to a point some may see as sadistic and animalistic. He tends to be the first to take on any activity of relatively murky morality, seeing himself as the only one able to perform such deeds (though he also does so to protect the morality of his allies); this makes him come off as hypocritical to some. Though he does kill (often in a violent manner), he will not do so needlessly, and won't attack innocents under any circumstances. His respect for Xavier's vision of a peaceful world plays a key role in his choice to not kill when on X-Men missions, as well as to at least try and extend mercy to his opponents. His most famous trait would be his temper and attitude. Logan comes off as always angry (he usually is) and is very easy to become enraged. He has said himself that he has an animal side to his personality. This side of him is feral and primal, causing him to become instinctual and berserk in combat, often referred to as "berserker rage". It is caused by his animalistic mutation and triggered by anger, fear, frustration, great annoyance, general distress or pain. It result in him becoming highly aggressive and mindlessly brutal, similar to an animal, as he is prone to roar with rage in most of these cases. In some cases, it is this brute-like side of Logan that make it easy for him kill and harm without hesitation. Even in mild cases, this makes Logan highly irritable and short-tempered, especially during interrogations. Logan is very blunt, not known to mince his words. He rarely hesitates to break bad news to people, and cares little for sugarcoating or beating around the bush; he also has a tendency to mock others and give them disparaging nicknames. This is not a sign of rudeness, however, but rather tough love. Due to his healing factor and his awareness thereof, Logan has a penchant for partaking in activities like smoking, drinking, and dangerous motorcycle maneuvers. The power of his healing factor has made him somewhat overdependent on it, as he tends to not put too much effort into avoiding incoming damage and rather just power through. Logan has a tendency to push those close to him away: this is due to him having seen many loved ones betray him (most notable his half-brother Sabretooth) or die, being targeted by his foes, Logan outliving them, or happenstance. This best explains his loner nature, as he'd rather live a life alone and unloved than see so many he values die or abandon him; besides manifesting in his fits of rage, over-protectiveness, and drinking, he also tends to self-loath the violent life he's lived. In spite of his flaws, Logan is ultimately a good man with a noble heart. He's fully committed to securing peace among humans and mutants, as well as for the whole world. Logan is very much committed to his teachings at the Jean Grey School (as well as setting a good example for the mutants there), and works well with the rest of the superhero community. He has also served as a mentor/older brother figure for many, including Jubilee, Kitty Pryde, and Spider-Man (the latter of whom he's extremely close with, viewing his bond with Parker as a way to prove himself a better older brother than Sabretooth was to him). Powers and Abilities Powers Mutant Physiology: Wolverine is a mutant who had the extremely durable metal Adamantium grafted on his skeleton by the Weapon X Program. He is classified as a low-mid tier. * Healing Factor: Logan's healing factor is his main mutant power, which derives from his brain stem. This allows him to regenerate and all damaged or destroyed body tissue far faster than any human, often within a manner of minutes or even seconds. Though the true extent of his healing isn't known (mostly due to the Adamantium in his skeleton being a poison he must constantly fight off), Wolverine has been shown demonstrating extreme feats of healing: this include regenerating missing eyes and organs, 3rd degree burns all over his body, healing completely from major gunshot wounds in seconds, and bones broken from intense blunt force trauma. This factor extends to his brain as well, being capable of restoring brain matter which has been externally damaged (i.e, which has not died naturally). ** Longevity: The most common side-effect of Logan's extended lifespan; though born in the late 1800's, Logan still retains the appearance, health, and physicality of a man in his early-to-mid thirties. ** Contaminant Resistance: The healing factor Logan possesses also grants him extremely high resistance to most all drugs, poisons, diseases, and toxins; this is the reason why he's able to drink and smoke as much as he does and remain unaffected. * Enhanced Strength: Due to his healing factor keeping his body in peak form (as well as the demand his Adamantium skeleton puts on his body), Logan possesses great strength. He's swung the 500 lb. Colossus with relative ease, casually removed a metal hook embedded in stone, and has thrown motorcycles hard enough to break someone's back. This strength also applies to his striking: he's broken hands with a single punch, sent men flying in the air, and has consistently treated normal humans like rag-dolls. However, he can be matched by characters with comparable strength and/or sufficient skill. * Enhanced Speed: Wolverine has speed notably beyond any normal human athlete, allowing him to run at speeds around 36 mph with relative ease. He's been shown to react to arrows, gunfire, and even Cyclops' optic blasts in combat fairly easily, and can outpace warriors as skilled as Thor in combat. * Enhanced Durability: Wolverine's bones and muscles are harder and denser than that of an ordinary human. Due to his healing factor and Adamantium skeleton, he can virtually heal from any injuries that result in massive tissue damage or loss such as multiple gunshots wounds, slashes, puncture wounds, blunt force trauma, etc. He's survived attacks including blows from opponents like Thing and Juggernaut, falls from great heights, energy blasts from Cyclops and Apocalypse. * Enhanced Stamina: Wolverine's healing factor grants him superhuman stamina and is partially immune to fatigue toxins generated by physical exertion and thus has greater endurance than actual humans.38 He is able to physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue toxins in his blood begin to impair him. His lung capacity is at the superhuman level enabling him to hold his breath for extended periods of time underwater. * Superhuman Reflexes: Wolverine's reflexes are similarly enhanced, they are also superior to those possessed by the finest human specimens. His reflexes are comparable to that of Captain America due to his superhumanly acute senses. Wolverine was able to dodge from multiple gunmen at close-range, though he relied mostly on his healing factor. * Superhuman Agility: Wolverine's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen, despite the weight of his skeleton. Wolverine's agility is sufficient to allow him to dodge multiple bullets, arrows, thrown items, etc. * Superhumanly Acute Senses: Wolverine possesses incredibly acute senses that are comparable, if not superior, to those of certain animals. He can see at far greater distances with far superior detail than an ordinary human; the detail remains high regardless of how dark his surroundings are. His hearing is likewise enhanced, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans cannot at a greater distance. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Wolverine can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. * Retractable Claws: Wolverine's skeleton includes six retractable 8-inch long claws (originally bone, now covered in Adamantium) housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Wolverine can willingly release these slightly curved claws through his skin between the knuckles on each hand. The skin between the knuckles tears and bleeds, though his healing factor easily heals from this. Logan can unsheathe as many claws in each hand as he desires, he needs to keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws pass from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws are entirely within his forearms, allowing him to bend his wrists when they are extended. The claws are made of bone, unlike the claws of normal mammals which are made of keratin. The bone claws are sharp and dense enough to slice through substances as durable as metals, wood, stone, and are strong enough to easily slice through things like blades and guns. Once they were coated in Adamantium, they became able to cut through nearly anything with almost no resistance. Abilities * Master Combatant: Due to his experience in various battles and extensive training as a soldier, a CIA operative, samurai and a member of the X-Men, Logan is an exceptional martial artist, with various forms. He fighting style incorporates elements of Boxing, Krav Maga, Kali, Judo, Tae Kwon Do, and striking at pressure points. * Weapons Proficiency: Wolverine's many years spent with various military and government agencies, as well as his time training in Japan, has resulted in him being skilled with many weapons, including guns and bladed weapons like knifes and the tekko-kagi (the latter due to its similarities to his own claws). ** Master Swordsman: Logan is proficient in kendo (the art of Japanese sword fighting), having studied under Ogun. His skills are great enough that he can compete with the Silver Samurai. * Expert Tactician: Contrary to his angry disposition, Wolverine is a highly skilled strategist and planner, honed during his many years in the Canadian armed forces, SHIELD, the CIA, and as a member of the X-Men. During his time with the Yashidas in Japan, Logan was taught in Bōryaku by the warrior Ogun, as well as having read up on The Art of War. * Expert Marksman: Logan is a talented shot with various types of guns. * Expert Acrobat: He is skilled in gymnastics, acrobatics and aerials, in spite of the weight his skeleton places upon him. * Bilingualism: Wolverine is fluent in his native tongue of English, and can comprehend and speak fluent Japanese due to his teachings from Ogun. * Mechanic: Logan has exhibited some minor knowledge in mechanics, due to the various motorcycles he owns. *'Advanced Covert Ops:' Due to his experience traveling the world and working for various government agencies, Wolverine is also a trained expert in multiple types of stealth, intelligence gathering, vehicular operation, and explosives. *'Telepathic Resistance': Due to his great willpower, as well as psychic blocks implanted by Jean Grey and Professor Xavier, Logan has high resistance to psychic attack, with only the most powerful telepaths alive having a chance to influence him. Weaknesses * Adamantium Poisoning: Due to it's status as a heavy metal, Adamantium stunts Wolverine's healing factor and physical constitution; it has not, however, made a significant change in his abilities. However, the poisoning will endanger Wolverine's life should his healing factor fail on him. * Brain Stem Damage: Because Wolverine's healing factor is dependent on the health of his brain, anything that could cause fatal damage thereto can and will kill Logan should enough of the fatal cause be dealt upon him; this is, however, somewhat lessened by the adamantium skeleton around his brain, providing protection. ** Decapitation/Severe Spinal Damage: Wolverine can be killed if his head became separated from his body, as the brain stem is severed and unable to let his brain relay which body parts need to be healed. ** Drowning: Drowning is a viable option of killing Logan, as given drowning cuts the brain's oxygen supply. Being kept underwater can kill him, with the healing factor prolonging the agony. In addition, contact with water proves an issue for Logan, as the added 70 pounds of Adamantium to his body increases his weight. ** Concussive Trauma: Enough blunt force to Logan's head can kill him. This is because it causes his brain to rattle around his adamantium skull, damaging it. * Sensory Overload: A downside to Logan's senses is that they can be taken advantage of by knowledgeable opponents or sufficient factors in the environment. * Magnetism: Any sufficiently powerful magnetic device or force can affect the Adamantium in Logan's skeleton. * Electricity-Logan's skeleton conducts electricity. * Finite Healing Factor: Despite his powerful healing, Logan's healing factor is not completely self-sustaining. as it will lessen its potency over time; however, it's unlikely this will impact Logan in the present, due to his healing factor being in it's prime. * Metal Detectors: Logan is incapable of walking through metal detectors without setting them off. Equipment Weapons * Logan's time in the military and other agencies has seen him use various firearms; however, he tends to not use them. His time with the Yashidas saw him use various swords and other bladed weapons. ** Murasama blade-Originally gifted to Logan by Ogun during his time in Japan, the Murasama blade is an heirloom of the Yashida family. However, it was taken from him and reforged out Carbonadium, strengthening it. Though he rarely uses it now (normally reserved for his sword duels with Harada), Logan keeps the blade as a memento to his beloved wife and his time spent in Japan. Vehicles * X-Men Blackbird * Avengers Quinjet * Wolverine's motorcycle-For personal use, Logan drives a Harley-Davidson Street 750 as his motorcycle. Other Equipment * Wolverine's X-Uniform-Wolverine wears a specialized version of the X-Men uniform first created by Charles Xavier. The gloves of his suit contains special slits for his claws to exit from, so as to not tear the suit. Game Appearances TBD Trivia * There are only four people Logan truly trusts: Captain America, Spider-Man, Jean Grey, and Nick Fury. * Due to his harrowing experiences in various wars, as well as the various personal tragedies he's suffered, Logan suffers from both PTSD and survivor's guilt. * Though he'd never admit it, Logan loves watching stage plays. * He and Spider-Man are blood brothers, having become so after a time travel adventure. * Wolverine enjoys watching and playing hockey, with his favorite teams being the Calgary Flames. * All of his dog tags have had the same serial number: 98-08-74. * Contrary to his relatively unkempt appearance, Logan supposedly smells very nice. * His blood type is double O. * The Anita Blake novels are a guilty pleasure of his. * Though he very much respects the Avengers, he considers his time with them "work", while he views his time with the X-Men as time with "family". * Though he tends to loathe his long life for the suffering it's caused him, Logan secretly fears death and losing all which he has gained. Gallery TBD Notes TBD External Links Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Mutants Category:X-Men members Category:Mid-tiers Category:Martial Artists Category:Males Category:Avengers members